dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Containment War
The Containment War Update was an event and update that took place in October of 2015. The update included a new game mode (Execution), three new maps, a new merc (Stoker), new Loadout Cards, a chance to acquire Phoenix or a Phoenix Obsidian Card for those who already owned him, and a range of balance changes. New Game Mode During the 'Containment War' update a new game mode was added, Execution. Execution is similar to plant the bomb in other games. Teams are trying to win the most out of 12 rounds. To win a round the attacking team needs to eliminate all enemy players or bomb one of the objectives; for the defenders to win the round, they have to stop them. New Maps Three new maps where introduced during the 'Containment War' update. These include: * Market (Execution) * Overground (Execution) * Dome (Objective) New Merc Stoker is as alarming as he is eloquent, lighting up some enemies with his Molotov Grenades and denying areas to others with a carpet of fiery death. He packs a long range Timik-47 Assault Rifle, and can top up his teammates with his ammo station. Tinder not included. New Loadout Cards For the 30 days of the Containment War event, you'll have a chance to get exclusive, Limited Edition Loadout Cards that will never be available again. All Loadout Card variants are included, and have a small chance of being scored in Cases during the event: * CW Equipment Cases drop instead of regular Equipment Cases during the event, and can be bought in the store. CW Equipment Cases give a 0.3% chance of scoring a Containment War Loadout Card * CW Elite Cases can be bought in the store, and give a 10% chance of scoring a Containment War Loadout Card * CW Event Cases are given away as a bonus when you purchase a bundle of 10 Elite Cases, and guarantee a Containment War Loadout Card Get Phoenix for free Players had a chance to get Phoenix for free or a limited edition Phoenix Obsidian Loadout Card + Two Elite cases if they already owned the merc. All players had to do was login into the game and play a match. Profile Stats Screen Players were given more information about their stats with a in-game profile page. New Level Requirement for Competitive Players must now reach level 7 to play Competitive. Quick Join Unlocks Players now must reach a minimum level to join certain game-modes via quick join. Theys levels include: * Execution Mode - Level 1 * Objective Mode - Level 3 * Stopwatch Mode - Level 5 New players will still be able to play any casual mode from the server browser at any level. CDA and Jackal Factions In-game changes from the added lore include: * New Jackal and CDA Win/Lose/Draw logos in all game modes * Re-skinned EV, Helicopter and Skycrane with Jackal camouflage * Updated level loading screens with Jackal and CDA branding Updated Party Matchmaking Algorithm Matchmaking Search Range Bar Balance Changes Fragger * Frag Grenades no longer always instagib players inside the inner (maximum) damage radius ** Players on low enough health (typically 80) can still be instagibbed by the explosion if it deals enough damage * Frag Grenade - Reduced inner (maximum) damage radius to 32cm (from 64cm) * Frag Grenade - Increased maximum damage to 180 (from 150) Nader * Martyrdom no longer always instagibs players inside the inner (maximum) damage radius ** Players on low enough health (typically 80) can still be instagibbed by the explosion if it deals enough damage * Martyrdom - Reduced inner (maximum) damage radius to 32cm (from 64cm) Proxy * Proximity Mines no longer always instagib players inside the inner (maximum) damage radius ** Players on low enough health (typically 80) can still be instagibbed by the explosion if it deals enough damage * Proximity Mines - Reduced inner (maximum) damage radius to 32cm (from 64cm) * Proximity Mines - Increased maximum damage to 180 (from 150) * Proximity Mines - Increased outer damage radius to 4.8m (from 4.4m) Kira * Updated Orbital Laser so it now moves at a constant speed * Adjusted Orbital Laser speed to 7.6 m/s Sparks * Increased REVIVR minimum charge time to 0.4s (from 0.35s) * Increased get-up time when revived using the REVIVR to 1.0s (from 0.7s) Vassili * Increased the detection radius of the Heartbeat Sensor by ~7% MoA SNPR-1 * Reduced time between shots to 1.3s (from 1.4s) * Increased magazine size to 6 (from 5) * No longer always instagibs if it kills a target with a headshot, however players on low enough health (typically 50) can still be instagibbed * Now gibs any downed enemy with a single shot, regardless of hit location FEL-IX Sniper Rifle * Reduced time between shots to 1.5s (from 1.7s) * Increased magazine size to 7 (from 6) * No longer always instagibs if it kills a target with a headshot, however players on low enough health (typically 50) can still be instagibbed * Now gibs any downed enemy with a single shot, regardless of hit location Burst Fire Rifles We've updated the two Burst Fire rifles to differentiate them a little more from other automatic rifles and each other. Now each rifle deals more damage per-burst with a greater delay between each burst. Overall damage-per-second has been lowered a little to only just higher than fully automatic rifles. BR-16 * Increased magazine size to 30 (from 27) * Increased damage per round to 17 (from 15) * Reduced rate of fire to 800RPM (from 857RPM) * Increased delay between bursts to 217ms (from 133ms) Stark AR * Increased magazine size to 27 (from 24) * Increased damage per round to 18 (from 15) * Increased delay between bursts to 260ms (from 133ms) Dreiss AR * Increased damage per round to 26 (from 25) Augments * Reduced Get-Up Augment to give 30% extra health when reviving (from 50%) ** This brings Get-Up in line with some of the other useful Medic augments and should also slightly reduce the impact of revive 'trains' Other Changes User Interface * Removed Competitive Missions from the game * Servers unavailable to you due to with min/max level requirements will now be greyed out in the server browser * Added the current Loadout Card and Match stats of the player you are following when Spectating * Updated the visual treatment of Missions * Added a Call Vote option to the in-game Menu, in addition to the current F5 shortcut * Improved in-game Voting interface to be more visible, show the required player count for a Vote to Pass and print a system message when a vote fails * Added new Objective Indicator icons that fade out unless they are at the very edge of the screen * Muting players now also mutes text chat * Players can now call a Vote to Surrender a Competitive Match ** If all players on a team disconnect, the game will Auto-Surrender for them after 60 seconds * Players can now call a Vote to Restart the Map within the first three minutes of a Casual game * Enemy Merc selection is not visible on the scoreboard until they have been seen by one of your team Audio * Completely reworked audio for the BR-16 Assault Rifle * Tweaked Stark AR firing audio * Added additional audio for in-game Voting feedback * Continued to improve audio mix, prioritizing gameplay feedback * Added back Win, Lose and Objective based Music to the Music volume slider * Temporarily disabled incap confirmation audio for polish General Gameplay * Updated system graphics settings for better performance on the Low setting * In Casual matches, when players finish loading the map they will now automatically ready-up * Players who connect mid-game will now be correctly assigned to the team with the lowest casual skill-rating if player counts are even * Players who supply Ammo are now rewarded Fire Support XP, which is a bonus based on the amount of the Combat XP the recipient gains for the next 10s * Reduced XP given when providing Ammo to 10XP per magazine (from 30XP) * Self Kills using 'K' will no longer wait 2-3s to show a death ghost before respawning Level Design * Added an Ammo Cache to the final objective of Underground * Updated the roofing glass in Bridge to start off shattered * Fixed roof in Terminal incorrectly blocking some Airstrikes Notable Bug Fixes * Fixed exploit that allowed players to freeze animations using the toggleanim command * Fixed bug where players could respawn with the incorrect player camera * Fixed bug where the score per minute was reporting incorrectly for Stopwatch and Execution * Fixed bug where your team could be displayed as orange in the Lobby * Fixed bug where some interaction areas could block bullets * Fixed bug where players could be stuck on Quick Join if the selected server was full * Fixed bug where Phantom's Refractive Armor was not disabled when starting to arm a C4 charge * Fixed bug where Rhino incorrectly animated when planting C4 * Fixed bug where Health and Ammo given by Stations could be blocked by deployables * Fixed bug where Phantom's Refractive Armor 'hum' would sometimes not be audible * Fixed bug where changing resolutions mid-game would lower performance * Fixed bug where Objective reminders could play after match end * Fixed bug where changing weapon key could be unresponsive during an active Vote * Fixed bug where Healing Stations would sometimes not provide the correct Health Insurance XP References